yo te esperare
by melu beuty
Summary: este es un oneshot basada en la cancion yo te esperare


**hola soy melu beuty y soy nueva espero hacer historias tan buenas como las suyas deseanme suerte POV vegeta estaba acostado en mi cama no dejaba de pensar en ti hoy es 29 de julio hoy seria tu cumpleaños tu querias sentarnos juntos frente al mar y despues al amanecer caminar de tu mano yo tambien queria ir pero era demasiado orgulloso y frio para meses atras ya nada era igual para nosotros pero nunca me atrevi en decirtelo empezaron las constantes peleas y siempre te ibas a tu casa enojada y no me hablabas en 3 dias pero siempre nos reeconciliabamos pero sin importar de los problemas siempre veia amor en tus ojos y esa mirada que dice que siempre volveras y ese dia que no volviste me prometi a mi mismo esperarte aunque se pase toda mi vida **

* * *

_yo te esperare nos sentaremos junto al mar y de tu mano poder caminar y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare se que en tus ojos todavia hay amor y tu mirada dice volvere _

* * *

_ahora pienso que hace mucho tiempo que he cambiado y no me di ni cuenta que eso te lastimaba, me arrepiento de desconfiar de ti,todavia me acuerdo de esa penultima pelea que tuvimos -como puedes desconfiar de mi vegeta yo soy incapaz de serte infiel-me dijiste gritando -hay si la señorita bulma brief trabaja hasta las 3 de la madrugada-te dije sarcastico -talvez si me prestaras mas atencion y no entrenaras tanto verias que trabajo hasta esa hora-me dijiste a punto de llorar despues abriste la puerta y te dije si te vas no te molestes en volver muchos veces te fui sincero pero tu no me mirabas y ahora espero que el perdon este en tu mente y nunca me atrevi a rezar y ahora lo hago por estar tan rabia me consumia cuando te veia a punto de llorar te alejabas que mi vida se caia, se desplomaba _

* * *

_ sin saber de cuenta regresiva pienso que aunque no e vuelto ser el mismo y lo confieso espero que el perdon este en tu mente y yo te rezo pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras despues abres la puerta y te digo si te vas la rabia me consume y lloras te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria _

* * *

despues al dia siguiente 4 de septiempre no volviste y esa frase que te dije si te te vas no vuelvas me persigue y sentia la necesidad de llamarte pero no contestabas y no entendia porque no atendias el telefono si aunque peliamos todo 7 de septiembre despues de no saber nada de ti la tan esperada llamada llego y luego uno tipo me dijo

-aqui esta tu querida bulma y te advierto que no llames a la policia-y el tipo me colgo yo estaba en estado de shock y deje caer el no pierdo esa fe que tenga yo se algun dia tu volveras y todo lo que pase siempre yo te esperare

* * *

cancion: cuatro de septiembre,mi frase (si te vas no vuelves)me persigue y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas no entiendo porque no contestas si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue siete de septiembre,la llamada que llegaria me dicen que ahi estas , no llame a la policia y luego cuelgan todavia no pierdo la fe, y se que algun dia volveras y pase lo que pase yo te esperare nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar y de tu mano podre caminar y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

* * *

te busque por todos lados pero no pude encontrarte,siento que me quitaron un gran pedazo de mi alma si tu te vas no me queda nada queda mal herido corazon sin vida que dejo esta raiz de partida que se quedo gritando pero a media voz sentia que la vida se me cai a pedazos que se va porque no estoy contigo siento que esa luna que siempre veiamos a pesar de todo siento que mi luna que conpartiamos ya no existia si yo no tenia tu cariño tenia este fuego que me que quemaba pero ni todo el mar del mundo ni la vida podran apagarlo nunca iban apagar todo este amor que tu me enseñarte a sentir,sin ti yo me iba a morir solo si tu volvias podria despertarme porque a esta distancia , de lejos no podia caminar no servia mi mano para caminar porque solo puedo esperar que algun dia puedas escapar

* * *

siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma cancion si te vas no queda nada solo un corazon sin vida que a raiz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz siento que la vida se me va porque no estoy contigo siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño ni toda la vida ni toda el agua del mar podra apagar todo el amor que me enseñaste tu a sentir sinti yo me voy a morir solo si vuelves quiero despertar porque de lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar porque solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar

* * *

yo espero cada dia que puedas llamarme o pasar por esa puerta como siempre hacias yo te juro mi bulma que si un dia te vuelvo a ver te llevere a la playa a caminar de tu mano aunque se pase toda mi vida te amo mi bulma no puedo creer que esa guerra me quito tu mirada pero siempre te esperare

* * *

yo te esperare nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar y de tu mano podre caminar y aunque pase toda mi vida yo te esperare se que en tus ojos todavia hay amor y tu mirada dice volvere y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo esperare x2 si tu te vas no queda nada sigo cantando con la luz apagada porque la guerra me quito tu miradax2 y aunque pase toda mi vida yo te esperare cancion

* * *

espero que les haya gustado comenten please perdon por mi falta de ortografia soy primeriza


End file.
